


Cheer Up it's The Holidays

by Kelliskip



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Rey a Junior and Kylo a Senior, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Kylo's parents have him do community work at school to prepare for the holidays.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first reylo fic enjoy :D

Kylo huffed staring at the double doors The nerve of his parents dropping him off at school **on a Saturday night!**   Said he needed to _get out more_ and _socialize  with others_.

 _"Besides doing volunteer work is good for your college applications Ben."_ His mother's thoughts rang in his head another reason Kylo had to go.  Kylo pouted walking inside getting out of the cold. Surprisingly there were many students from different grades decorating the school. The bright red, greens, and light blues were too bright for his liking.  " Oh hi! Are you here to volunteer?" A young girl approached probably a freshman holding a clip broad and wearing a vary **very** ugly Christmas sweater. " I wouldn't call this volunteering...." Kylo said with a bitter tone yet the girl seem un phased with a smile on her face.

" Ok name?" She asked, " Kylo Ren. I'm a senior " She flipped through the pages with a puzzled look humming. Kylo sighed rolling his eyes, " Ben Solo." The girls eyes light up finally finding his name. " So Ben you'll be helping decorate the other half of junior hallway. Other four will fill you in with rest. Have fun and happy holidays!" Kylo cringed at the girl's high pitched squeal.

_Holidays suck_

* * *

" Poe! What are you doing!?"

" Cutting Rose,  what does it look like?"

" Shredded paper that's what! It's suppose to be snowflakes not whatever _that_ is."

" Umm it's called art! Finn help out here buddy."

" I'm want no part of this. Right Rey?"

" Agreed."

Kylo watched the four students playfully bicker at one another. He can tell they were good friends. He smiled then frowned knowing he's already the odd on out the group. Everyone were holiday like attire yet Kylo is wearing all black, only color is his scraf the has red Xs on them. Kylo kinda wish Phasma and Hux were here, at least they suffer together poking fun at other being in this place.

" Hey buddy you're the  extra volunteer?"

Kylo looked up seeing all eyes on him, he cleared his throat nodding his head. " Oh thank god a tall person! Hey can you start hanging up these snowflakes on ceiling please." Wasn't even question the girl _Rose_ if he remembered shoved tape, string, and different snowflakes." Rose at least ask nicely! I'm sorry freshmen stole all the ladders. I'm Rey and these are my friends Finn, Rose, 3rd years. And this is Poe he's a 4th year." The two waved and Poe nodded his head, Kylo was already familiar with Poe seeing they both take metal workshop. " Kylo....I'll just star over here." He awkwardly walked away starting his task. _Just get it over with Ren..._ FOr most part everyone left him in peace. Finn ask he spare some tape, Rose pluck some string and pat his chest as show of thanks. And Poe...well Poe is Poe. Wasn't too bad he supposed but he wondered where was the other- " Mind if I help?" Hearing a British accent, Kylo looked down seeing Rey handmade ornaments. He assumes she's an exchange student not just the accent but also what girl has three hair buns? " Be my guest." 

Kylo didn't want to admit it but Rey company was rather _nice_. Learning what girl liked, wanted to do in life was enjoyable to listen to. Rey preferred hot and sunny areas, she **loved** trying different foods, tinkering was a fond hobby for her.  " You should come to my fathers junkyard sometime. Lots of old cars good stress relief especially during finals." Kylo chuckled, " Your old man wouldn't mind me beating up your cars?" Rey snorted which made grin form on his face, not often someone gets his humor. " Sure it is junk after all. But really Ben you should come over I'm building a motorcycle from scratch and-" Rey stopped due to Kylo's shock expression. _How on earth she know my name?_

" S-sorry I heard Poe say that was your _real_ name- It won't happen again!"

" No it's fine. Only close friends can use that name."

Kylo looked back at Rey seeing a big grin on her face. " W-what?" She giggled, " _Close friends_ huh?" Kylo started to blush but tried his best keeping his face serious, instead he put on his hood looking away. " *gasp* We are friends! Admit it!" Kylo smirked arching his eyebrow, " I guess. You're a real _Rey of sunshine_ aren't you?" Rey playfully punched his arm booing him for the lame pun. " You're lucky were friends now." Kylo and Rey laughed together enjoying the moment. " Hey look found a mistletoe!" Two turned around quickly seeing Poe giving Rose and Finn a kiss on the cheek. " Yo Kylo catch!" Catching the small leaf clumsily, he looked at Rey and mistletoe back and forth becoming flustered. " I-um-....w-what am I s-sup-" Kylo was stuttering not sure what to do. Rey shook her head grabbing the mistletoe and kissing Kylo on the nose. He was speechless, **breathless** even he tapped his nose as if it kiss wasn't real.

" Breath silly."

" Y-yeah."

* * *

Kylo and Rey exchange numbers, also got address to Rey's junkyard to offering help with her motorcycle project. All in all wasn't bad Saturday for him. _Can't believe she kissed me_. He smiled touching his nose again. clearly the highlight of his night.  A car honked seeing his mom and dad arrived to pick him up.

" Look at that he's smiling. You were right Leia I owe you twenty bucks."

" I'm always right Han. So how was it Ben, it was fun right?"

Kylo saw Rey getting into a pick up truck after she waved goodbye. He smiled getting into the car.

" Wasn't too bad I guess."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas here's second chapter with Rey's point of view enjoy :D

Rey likes the holidays, she should anyway. It's the season of giving and togetherness but not for Rey _with her family anyway_. Every Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year it's like her mom and dad just _disappear_. Make matters worst they return as if they never left their daughter on the few occasions families should spend time together. Rey was grateful that her family moved to America as she started high school. Making new friends was a god send in her eyes, the very few she had were an extended family to her. First year she meet Finn and his mother welcomed her with open arms to point Finn's mother call her directly asking if she come to their annual family barbeque. Then she meet Poe and Rose also being invited to their family gatherings. Felt wonderful not feeling so _lonely_. That's why Rey cherish holidays so much being able to share something wholesome with others.

" Hey Rey any plans for this Christmas? Me and my mom are heading to Georgia you're more then welcome to join." Finn offered as he threw last ball up papers from his locker. Rey thought about it and spotted Kylo walking down the hall chatting with his friends. She smiled and waved as he did the same. Due to finals the two never got around at meeting in junkyard however they found a compromise via skype and texting.  " So you guys dating yet?" Rey's eyes widen blushing at Finn's question, " N-no we're just friends Finn." Finn chuckled holding his hands up, " Whatever you say peanut. But you have my support! Rey rolled her eyes smiling, " Do...do you think he'll be okay with me spending Christmas with him?" Finn folded his arms thinking, " Doesn't hurt to ask, I hurt thought. Who knows if guy staying home or not." Rey nodded her head and thanked Finn hoping she catch Kylo now. By time she went outside Kylo was already in his friends car driving away from school. _Damn it_. Pulling out her phone, Rey to send Kylo a message simple on by no means weird at all.

_Are you staying home for the holidays?_

* * *

Kylo never texted back yesterday which was disappointing. Rey told herself he was most likely busy with who knows what. Rey checked her phone again as she ate cereal not even a read checked mark appeared. A door opened and then closed followed by a car starting. _And their gone....again._ It hurt she should be use to it but still her parent's leaving without a word. A simple goodbye be nice very least know she exists in the house. She signed feeling her phone vibrate, eyes lighting up Rey checked her phone it was Rose asking if she wanted go shopping with her sister. To bad it wasn't for today but next week thus Rey was to herself this weekend. _Guess I'll go to junkyard for now._

The junkyard or Jakku Rey called it was her happy place, her safe heaven. All her thoughts and feelings were put into her projects as she called them. Junk turned into functionally machines, old tv and fridge now an art piece. Pity no one around to admire her work. " Wow this....this is a amazing." Rey grabbed metal pipe ready to attack but quickly dropped it seeing Kylo holding his hands up.

" K-Kylo what are you doing here!?"

" Sorry since school was over I thought we could do that thing together. Figured you be here , that and I wanted to say sorry not answering your text sooner."

Kylo rubbed his neck feeling pretty down about it. Rey walked over patting his back accepting his apology. " Yesterday we drove four hours to pick up my uncle from the mountains. Swear he's some hermit leaving in the woods. **No signal** Rey it was awful make it worse phone died so I had no music to drown out his boring camping stories." Kylo sighed dramatically as he ranted, Rey laughed at the display.

" I don't know living in mountains sounds cool. Has he fought a bear before?"

" Ugh don't remind me every Christmas he tells me story about damn bear. I'm not five anymore plus he **always** changing story how he killed it. Ten bucks this time bear died by a flamethrower."

Rey snorted laughing out loud, " You need to invite me over I need to meet this uncle of yours he sounds fun!" Kylo huffed sitting down on old chair, " Sure you can come over but don't say I didn't warn you when you get bored to death." Rey stopped laughing realizing Kylo's statement, she was joking but... _Does he really want me to come to his house?_  

" I meant it about coming over. W-well my parents really wanted meet you plus it be nice having someone my age to talk to face to face. My family is _small_....literally only four of us left . If you don't understandable this is totally fine and-"

" I love to!"

Kylo looked at Rey and she blushed looking away. " I-I mean if your family doesn't mind sure. I'm not busy at all." She said quickly trying remain calm. Kylo smiled quietly thanking her. Two sat in silence enjoying cold air for moment. " So...about this motorcycle thought about paint job yet?" Rey grinned standing up and took Kylo's hand leading him to the garage area glad he asked.

_This going to be a good Christmas I know it!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you think I did with Rey? First time writing her and I think I did good  
> Finally chapter be center around new years ;)


	3. Chapter 3

" Ben relax. Why don't you sit down and open rest of your gifts?"

Leia asked but Kylo ignored her still pacing  the front door checking his cell phone. _Where is she? I gave her right address/. God I hope nothing happen to her._ Granted the two been spending lot of time together during their break. Kylo said it was okay she came over Christmas day, she told him about her parents so that can't be the reason. _Or maybe it is, jerk parents think they go as they please but not Rey!?_ Kylo clenched his fist getting upset now if that was the case. " Ben! You heard your mother. Now come over here and open you gift. Besides this one from me." Kylo pouted heading back to the living room sitting on couch next to his uncle Luke. Han handed his son a small brown box wrapped in blue ribbon. Removing the ribbon and opening the box Kylo's eyes widen seeing what was inside. Inside was a key with two gold dices on a chain attached to it.

" You're giving me the Falcon?"

" Yup might as well seeing you'll be college. It's yours but try not change it too much got it."

" Han."

" I'm kidding! Want paint it black go nuts, still be fastest bike ever."

Kylo smiled holding the key tight, " T-thanks dad." For a second Kylo was going to hug his dad but the doorbell rang making him go to the door quickly. Kylo was grinning seeing Rey finally made it. " MERRYCHRISTMASSORRYI'MLATEIOVERSLEEPANDITTOOKFOREVERFORTHECARTOSTART!" Rey lend down taking a deep breath, Kylo just chuckled patting her back and welcomed her inside. " Um everyone this is my friend Rey. The friends you said was okay to come over today." Rey said her hellos as she removed her scarf and coat. Leia cleared her throat nudging her head. " What? OH! Rey let me get that for you." Taking her things Kylo saw it as good time to excuse himself from the room. Of course he told Rey to yell if his family starts acting _weird_. _She's going to love my gift I know it_. Kylo stopped on the stairwell hearing his family talking to Rey.

" So Rey how long have you know Ben?"

" Oh recently from the school volunteer work."

" Ben can be a.... _angsty_ _kid_ he hasn't done any-

" HAN!"

" Ky-I mean Ben is very sweet person Mr.Solo. He's actually been helping me with my motorcycle."

" If I known any better you kids might be starting a biker gang."

" That's top secret business Mr.Skywalker. We haven't found our supreme leader yet thought."

" Haha I like this one. Leia your son  has a keeper."

Kylo blushed when Rey blushed, he went back to the living room to save his friend from the embarrassment. " Please don't tease her you promised. Anyway here-I uh Merry Christmas." Kylo turned his back from everyone so they don't see the giant grin on his face. He peaked over his shoulder to see Rey's eyes light up. " THANK YOU BEN!" Kylo yelped feeling small warms wrapped around his waist. Rey's gift was a black leather jacket on the back it said 'Rey of Jakku' in metal studs." Rey mentioned wanting a leather jacket but she never had time to raise money. Lucky for her Kylo had connections consisting of bickering with his friend Phasma and long list of promises in paying her back. _Worth it_. " Yup they're starting a biker gang. Han you better watch your back."  Rey giggled seeing Han and Kylo rolled their eyes frowning, truly like father like son.

" Oh I got you this, I don't think it'll top your gift." Reaching into her back pocket pulling out two pieces of paper which confused Kylo. " There tickets to a concert downtown, where New years countdown will be held at..." Kylo took one of the tickets stuffing it his pocket. " Love to go thanks." He turned seeing his family shocked expression.

" What?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay one more chapter and then story will end :c  
> But I am enjoying this au might make more set in this or similar who knows!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Kylo waited outside the gates of  the town park waiting for Rey and her friends. " I'm still amazed  **you** of all people come to the most crowded area in the city. On New years no less."  Phasma snorted at Hux's comment and Kylo rolled his eyes. Thankful his waiting was over seeing Rey and her gang approaching the gates. " Hi Kylo! Happy New Years!" Kylo gave a bashful wave, Hux snicker making a snarky comment. Thankful Phasma punched Hux's arm saying he be nice and show Kylo a bit of mercy. " So there's still few hours before the count down. Want to some of the rides and games while we wait?" Not wanting to hear Hux's comment Kylo took Rey's hand lending her inside the park to do what she suggested.

While going on the rides, Kylo noticed his and Rey's friends  _distant_ themselves. The five clearly created a plan for him and Rey to spend more time together, not that he was complaining of course. Rey wasn't even aware she's just happy spending time with everyone. " Finn. Rose I'm going to win you two the biggest stuff penguin they have!" Kylo looked over his shoulder seeing Poe throwing darts at a balloon. " Come on Uggs let's win your cat it's dinner for tomorrow." Phasma drag Hux to the goldfish station,  _what are they-oh._ Kylo understood their actions figuring he do the same for Rey.  _But what prize should I get her?_   Scanning the area Kylo spotting a simple fishing game that had a giant teddy bear.  _Bigger is better I guess._ " Hey umm want to go fish for our um prizes?" Rey smiled taking Kylo's hand rushing them over to the table.  _Dollar per fish seems easy enough._   The toy fishing rod and a magnet attached to it, if Kylo can get ten small fish at once he win the bear. " Well this game was dumb." Kylo said annoyed only catching three fish earning him a tiny stuff white seal. " That's okay, besides this is perfect place on my bike. Thank you Kylo!" He blushed mumbling 'no problem' " Hey you two place getting crowded, better grab a good spot now before it's too late." Finn announced trying hold a giant stuff penguin in his hands.  The area was starting to fill up so good to leave now, Rey moved closer to Kylo as they walked over to the open field area.

_Huh wonder why she looks nervous?_

* * *

_" Okay once count down starts give him the dreamy eyes!"_

_"  Wait wouldn't she do that after everyone says happy new years?"_

_"  To be honest I figure we ' **accidently** push Kylo so you two kiss."_

_" Rose please don't push Ben. Besides he's twice your size!"_

_"  Hasn't stopped her getting me and Finn looking at her same eye level."_

Rey shook her head trying to stay focus. There was a  **lot** of people, so many in fact she refuse to let go of Kylo's arm scared they get separated.  _Just a kiss Rey everyone does that on new years. Super easy!_ " Everything okay?" Rey looked up seeing Kylo's concerned look she just smiled letting him know everything is fine. Everyone began cheering as the count down began, Rey gulped mind running rapid not making a final decision.

" TEN!"

_Come on Rey!_

" NINE!"

_He's right there!_

"EIGHT!"

_It's now or never!_

"SEVEN!"

_Look at him damn it!_

"SIX!"

_You're so close!_

"FIVE!"

_No turning back!_

"FOUR!"

_Here I go!_

"THREE!"

_I'm going to do it!_

"TWO!"

_NOW REYI_

"ONE!"

Rey turned around suddenly feeling soft lips on her own. Fireworks fired into the air and crowd yelled screaming happy new year. Placing her hands on Kylo's face, Rey kissed back enjoying ever second as if time stopped moving.  Finally letting go to breath Rey was still awestrucked by what happen. " H-happy new year!" Kylo said flustered rubbing his arm. " S-same to you Ben!" Two just stared at each other ignoring the loud noise surrounding them.  _This really happened......whoa._ Rey and Kylo were both pulled into a group hug and photo. 

" Happy New Year to the love birds!"

" Rose and Hux you two owe me and Phasma twenty bucks!"

Rey giggled seeing Kylo roll his eyes while Rey laughed some more figures they place bets on who kiss first. " Okay let's get out here before traffic kicks in." Kylo and Rey ended up in the same car  **alone**. Two drove in silence only listening to the radio.  _Well Rey same something!_ " So....are we dating now?" Kylo smiled eyes still on the road, " Depends when do you want to go out?" Rey was blushing now seeing Kylo smirking proud of his smooth comment. " How about tomorrow at the new pizza place." Kylo nodded his head, " Guess it's a date then." The car stopped in front of Rey's house, she frowned seeing her parents have yet to come home  **again**.

" I don't mind spending the night with you."

" I like that thanks Ben."

Rey had to contain her laughter as Kylo tried getting into her twin size bed. " I can just sleep on the floor....or couch it's fine." Rey climbed into her bed patting it for Kylo to join her, he shrug his shoulders climbing in. Rey giggled seeing Kylo's feet hanging off her bed, " Rey..." She burst into laughter finally getting up grabbing a blanket and pillow, " Sorry sorry! Just had to see it, let's go to living room." Two chatted little while, Rey asked if she could sleep next to Kylo on the counch. He didn't mind as he held her close. Both fell asleep with a smile on there face knowing they had a great holiday.

 

-End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap :D hope you all enjoyed it  
>  maybe in future i'll make another fic explaining this Au ( could be a college au sequel even)  
> anyways thanks for reading ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Welp what you think?  
> all feedback is welcomed


End file.
